Injustice: Titanomachy
by Raphael Havok Blake
Summary: This is how it happened...this is how the Gods Among Us destroyed the Teen Titans. Rated T for non-bloody violence. Prequel to The Bat and the Eagle, sort of.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! So for those of you who've read my previous Injustice story (The Bat and the Eagle), this is a prequel of sorts. The comics haven't quite stated how the the Teen Titans died, so I decided to do it myself! With that, here is the first chapter of Injustice: Titanomachy!**

 **Titanomachy** ( _n.) –_ In Greek mythology, the war between the Titans and the Olympian Gods.

Superman looked over the frozen tundra stretching past his Fortress of Solitude, now the headquarters of his new One Earth government. His eyes saw no snow and ice, however; with superhuman vision, his cold, blue Kryptonian eyes scanned the entire planet that was effectively his. There was still resistance to his ascension to High Councilor (a much friendlier alternative to "king" or "dictator", he reasoned), yet many opposers had either seen the light, or been re-educated within the Phantom Zone. The Justice League was no more, split between One Earth and Batman's ragtag group of insurgents and guerrillas. The thought of his best friend's betrayal and shunning of him made Superman set his jaw in indignation. No other groups stood in opposition to him: the Doom Patrol and Metal Men had been…subjugated, the Challengers of the Unknown had simply disappeared, most of the so-called "Suicide Squad" had lived up to the implication of their name and were buried in unmarked graves across what used to be the United States, the Titans…

 _The Titans_. Nightwing and Red Robin's army of teenagers and young adults, most of which stood to oppose Superman after the death of Nightwing. Cyborg and Raven had seen the light and joined him, but so many others, unaligned with either himself or Bruce. As if on cue, Cyborg and Raven entered the balcony where Superman stood, followed by a young man in red and black armor. Superman turned to face the three guests. Cyborg and Raven had changed much since they joined: Cyborg's chassis had a sharper, fiercer look to it, more akin to the now-dead villain Shrapnel or a killer android. Raven had clearly given into the influence of her wicked father Trigon, with red skin and and glowing blue markings that were definitely not traditional tattoos. The young man had grown his hair out in the past three years, yet in the face still looked very much like his traitorous father, even sharing the man's ruthlessness towards criminals, albeit to a crueler degree. Superman couldn't decide whether he wore the title of Nightwing as a mockery or a reverence of his older brother, dead by his own hand.

"I called you all here for a special reason," Superman began. "More of our former comrades submit with each passing year, lessening the overall resistance to the One Earth government. However, one particular group refuses to yield…your former teammates in the Teen Titans. You three know them the best, so I want you to find them, wherever they are, and use any means necessary to get them to submit."

"What if they refuse?" Raven knew all three of them were thinking the same thing, and decided to say it for them.

"Then you are to eliminate them as criminals and rebels, no better than Batman's Insurgents."

"Understood, sir," Nightwing said, smiling darkly.

"Split up and find them. You know them, so figure out where they are. Dismissed." Once the three left, Superman turned back to his view, cycling through continents and cities quickly, until something caught his eye in Midwestern North America. "Found you," he murmured, and took off from the Fortress of Solitude with a sonic boom.

Superboy flew as fast as he could away from the Kent Farm as soon as he saw it. His Kryptonian DNA had really begun to kick in these past few years, and with the increase in powers came a boost in senses too. He saw Superman take off, and knew just where he was headed. In restropsect, he thought, hiding out in Smallville was a really stupid idea; why wouldn't Superman search for him here? He had to get away, find a new hiding spot, maybe on another continent or underground or in space…then his vision filled with blue and red. "Hello, my son."

"I am NOT your son, Kal!" Superboy clenched his fists at his side, futilely trying to slow down his racing pulse so Superman wouldn't know just how frightened he was.

Superman pointed to the "S" on his black t-shirt. "You wear our family's crest. You carry the last name El. My DNA made you, which is why you look just like me. Whether you like it or not, Connor, you are my son."

"Some job you've done as a parent, **Dad** ," Connor spat the word at Superman. "Leaving me with Ma and Pa Kent here in Kansas, never checking in on me, or showing you care at all! You even tell people I'm your 'cousin Kon-El', for God's sake! What kind of father does any of that?!" Now you're ruling Earth, and it takes you three years to finally come and face me like a man?" Connor seethed just looking at the man…all he could see was himself, but older, and it made him sick. "What do you want, then? Are you here to kill me? Or maybe you're gonna exile me like you did Kara and Power Girl?"

Superman ignored the snide comment and looked Superboy straight in the eye. "I'm here to take you home, boy."

"I am home, Clark, and I like it here."

"Your place is by my side, Kon-El, as my lieutenant and eventual heir." Superman's gaze hardened. "I won't ask you again, son."

"Thanks but no thanks, **Dad**. You know where to shove your offer." Connor spat at the gap between the two. He went to fly past Superman, as far as fast as he could, but found that he had gone nowhere. He then felt the grip of steel tighten around his neck.

"Naughty children, even my own, will be punished." Superman hoisted the boy up even higher, gaze unwavering. "Don't make me kill another son of mine."

"Up…yours…man!" Struggling again the choking grip, Connor looked down at Superman, and unleashed the hottest, widest blast of heat vision he could muster. The ground miles below them boiled and warped, and the cornfields of Smallville burned hotly for miles. Superman swayed slightly, but his grip did not loosen. Connor blasted for what felt like an eternity, all rage and hate, not even noticing the two fingers moving toward his face until it was too late. Burning red was quickly replaced with agonizing blackness as Superman dug his fingers into the boy's eye sockets. The boys curses and pained screams tugged at the Man of Steel's heartstrings, but he could not waver now. The only family – and only son – he had left had betrayed him remorselessly, and he would not stand for it.

"You would have wanted for nothing, son," Superman said sadly. He gently placed his smoking hand on top of Superboy's head much like a caring father would…and with a mighty twist, silenced the boy's screams forever. Numbly, he took Superboy's lifeless body far above the planet and let it float towards the sun, tilting his head and giving rise to a scream in the soundless void, a scream only a grieving parent would ever know.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! As always, drop me a review. If you wanna see a specific Teen Titan bite the dust, let me know in your review; the only off-limits Titan is Starfire. Stand by for Chapter 2, as the three former Titans go hunting!**

 **\- R.B.**


	2. 1: He Who Makes a Beast of Himself

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the delays; work and life caught up with me and I haven't had the time. Here is the next entry...and the next death. Enjoy!**

A man in a worn Gotham Knights jersey and cap and navy blue jeans walked with a hurried pace towards his apartment near Crime Alley, looking nervously behind him every few seconds, as one was wont to do even in a Gotham City under One Earth "protection". Locking the door, Richard Markov rushed into his barren bathroom to wash his face, and wash away his likely irrational fears. He thought he'd seen someone familiar in the distance as he came home from his job at the Gotham Gazette, an unwelcome visitor from the past he'd been trying to bury. _Just my mind playing tricks on me again_ , he convinced himself. He'd been doing fine here in Gotham City the past two years, no unwelcome guests or suspicions as to who he really was. Richard walked into the living room…and realized that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him at all.

The man sitting on his couch was tall, dark, and literally built like a tank. His metal frame seemed to strain Richards couch, and his one red eye looked him up and down, likely scanning the smaller man's vitals and overall health. When the man spoke, it was with the coldness of the machine that he looked like. "Been a long time, Gar. Or should I call you Richard now? Nice touch, honoring him like that."

Garfield Logan rubbed his face with a towel, removing the makeup and revealing the green skin underneath. A scowl spread across his face as he looked Cyborg's new exoskeleton up and down. "Dude, you look terrible."

Cyborg smirked. "Says the man wearing makeup and prosthetic ears. Even without my scanners confiming it, I could have picked you out of a crowd in that getup easily." Cyborg stood, towering over Beast Boy.

"How did you manage to get here without raising any commotion? Don't know if you noticed lately Vic, but you kinda stand out."

Cyborg pressed a button on his forearm, and his shape changed to that of pre-accident Victor Stone, star football player. "New hologram tech. Sure beats the two rings I had to punch together, don't you think?" He took a large step forward. "Now, I know you know what I'm here for."

Beast Boy sighed in defeat and looked up mournfully at his former best friend. "Yeah, man, I know. Honestly, I thought Rachel would be the one to do it, not you."

"She couldn't do it herself. Twisted as she's become, that's a line she won't cross. If not for the sake of her feelings, then for the sake of the little one."

His ears perked up. "What did you just say?"

"She never told you about little Arella, huh? Cute kid. Has your eyes and ears. Raven's left her with her granddad, so don't you worry about a thing 'cept the next few moments."

 _I have a daughter! With Raven! Who still loves me!_ Beast Boy rushed to the door, only to be grabbed by the collar. "Where ya goin', Beastie?"

"Dude, let go! I have to see them! Let…me…go!" Beast Boy ripped out of the jersey as his small body morphed into the powerful form of a silverback gorilla. He quickly morphed into a hummingbird to get out of the window, then a peregrine falcon to get some distance. "Whew, that was close," he said as he flew through the concrete canyon of Gotham City. "I wonder how much distance I put between us by now."

"Spoiler alert: NONE!" Cyborg retracted his grappling line and landed on Beast Boy from above, who morphed into a fly to get away just before they hit the ground, before reverting back, tired from his quick changes. Cyborg marched forward menacingly, letting the sound of his metal footfalls strike fear into the onlookers heading home from work. "I was gonna make it quick, Beastie," he said, wiping off loose debris from the crash. "But now, I'm gonna make it hurt." He charged full speed at Garfield, the nanotech in his frame enlarging his fist to near-comical proportions. Beast Boy found just enough strength to turn into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and lowered his thick skull to absorb the brunt of it. The force of Cyborg's blow shattered nearby windows, and Beast Boy's dinosaur legs buckled as he fell over. Cyborg grabbed him by one of his large teeth and started punching him in his large snout over and over.

Garfield managed to sweep him with one of his legs and quickly changed back. "I have to see them, Victor…even if it means going through you!" As he ran towards Cyborg, he felt his malleable DNA change him into a large smilodon. He tackled Cyborg back to the ground as he was getting up, impaling him through one of his shoulder joints with one of his massive fangs. "Stay down, Cy. Don't make me hurt you more."

Cyborg put a hand on Beast Boy's canine head in an attempt to unjam the tooth from his shoulder. "Funny thing about cats and dogs," he said as he struggled to push up, "they're sensitive to sounds!" He quickly turned his hand into a sonic disruptor, and fired it directly into Beast Boy's sensitive ears.

Garfield morphed back as he recoiled from Cyborg's sonic assault. He couldn't hear anything, even as he screamed, "I'm deaf! You took my hearing, you dick!" His brain was yet to unscramble itself and the world was spinning and his ruptured eardrums cost him much of his equilibrium. By the time his mind stopped swimming and he refocused on Cyborg, it was too late.

Cyborg had transformed himself into a gigantic sonic cannon, not unlike the night the Titans beat off an attack from Trigon so many years before. All Beast Boy could do was watch as a wave of sonic energy overcame him, melting his brain before reducing the rest of his wiry body to ash. Turning back into himself, Cyborg looked down one more time at his old friend. "Booyah," he said, smearing the ashes across the street with his foot before creating a Boom Tube and heading off to his next target.

 **A/N: Two down, more to go! Hope that was worth the wait for you guys :) Suggestions for who you want to die next? Leave a review! Just remember that Starfire, Red Hood, and Cassandra Cain are off-limits (read my story The Bat and the Eagle if you don't know why). Hold tight - the next fight will be here soon!**


End file.
